Banjo-Kazooie Nuts
Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts was an episode of JonTron where Jon looked at Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. Plot Jon was standing outside, admiring his lawn. He asked Rockington for clarification that the day is glorious, but then remembers that Rockington has been lost, proclaiming that he "LOST A ROCK." After forgetting why he was standing outside of his house, Jon begins to head back in, but the Starfox: Adventures disk that he threw into orbit in a prior episode collided with the Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts case and sent it back into the earth, near Jon, slamming into the earth and causing a small crater. Jon picks up the game and runs inside, telling Jaques that this was their chance to reveal the evil to everyone. Jaques wipes Jons mind so he won't play the game, but Jon now see's the game as a new Banjo Kazooie game. Jon picks up Jaques and they go to play it. Long story short, Jaques destroys the disk, Jon reminices on RareWare before microsoft corporation and decides to play the old Banjo Kazooie games. So once Jon is done rambling about all of rareware's good and bad games he plugs in the original Banjo Kazooie when magic happens and the disk comes back. jaques trys to destroy it again but jon pulls out a mirror and jaques gets destroyed by his own bounced lazer. Jon opens the game box when he starts to notice some strange things.The disk flys into the xbox 360 when the witch from the 1st two games pops up and says "listened to your featered friend you should have,Now you must play this game, That's quite bad. From that seat you'll never jolt, Until your done with Nuts and Bults!" Jontron remembers the game again and uses his best dioulage "oh no, OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Because Jon is now chained to his seat until he beats the game! JonTron starts the game up when he is quite disapointed that they got fat. So long story shot because I would just be telling you his review without any story, and hey thats just no fun. He sings the best song ever and gets mad as hell, as usual. He cant stand to play anymore so Jontron brings Jaques back to life by registering him up, jaques throws the mirror to jon so when the evil game shot its beam at him he reflects it at the xbox, ejecting the disk from the system. Jon grabs the disk, puts it in its case, straps it to a rock, wait, what the hell is that you rockington? well now we know where he went, to the bottom of the fucking sea. so yeah Jon throws the game in to the sea and saves the world and watches CGI birds fly away. Quotes "Oh yeah. I lo... I lost Rockington. I... I lost a ROCK!" - JonTron "Oh hey Jacques why are you green?" - JonTron upon having his memory erased "Please register me." - Jaques "Mountains can't be friends." - JonTron upon seeing Spiral Mountain "STOP! STOP IT! STOP TAUNTING ME!" - Jon when he hears Conker's Bad Fur Day music "Ohhhhhmmm. I'm in da treesh. How did I get dere?" - Jon playing as Banjo in the trash Cast *JonTron *Jacques *Rockington (Mentioned) *Possessed Nuts and Bolts Game (Antagonist) Trivia *The Star Fox Adventures episode is referenced in this review, as the disk that Jon threw into space caused the game to be discovered by Jon. *Jaques is shown having the ability to wipe people's memories and repair himself, even though he is blasted into ash. **He also appears to know far more than Jon in this episode. *The golden bands that appear on Jon's wrists parody a genie's shackles. *The ending parodies the ending of Birdemic. **The ending actually hinted at his upcoming review, which was Birdemic. Category:Episodes